House of Anubis & The Kane Chronicles
by StayNickJonas
Summary: This story is continued from Poseidon500's Story "House of Anubis & The Kane Chronicles". Just read and you'll find out what will happen. DISCONTINUED. Sorry. I'm really busy and I barely have time on the computer:/ Please forgive me. But it's up for adoption if you want,
1. Chapter 1

This is Poseidon500's 1st Chapter

House of Anubis & The Kane Chronicles

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV

"Ugh Carter Are we there yet?" "No Sadie were not there yet, just wait a while longer." "Fine Carter Whatever you say." I should probably explain what's happening at the moment. So after defeating Set and hiding the Died .…Or um spine amulet we decided to look for more kid's with the blood of the pharaoh's and train them in magic. [YOU PEOPLE BETTER HAVE READ BOOK ONE OF THE KANE CHRONICLES CUS I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN TOO MUCH OK…OK GOOD] So now me my annoying brother and our Guardian Bast the Cat goddess are on our way to a school in who know were with tacky Uniforms.

"Were here" purred Bast. "O goody well let's find these other kid's with the blood of the pharaoh's and get out of here. "It's not going to be that easy Sadie." "O whatever Carter let's just get inside and check in."

Carters POV

So after checking in the principal said we have to share with some older kid's since they don't have any rooms left for us in our group age. Apparently we will be staying in the house called House of Anubis…..Coincidence much? So after checking in, unpacking and saying good-bye to Bast/Aunt Kitty we got to meet or roommates"

_**A/N**_

_**I know it's short but hey im new here ok please tell me if its any good. Should I continue this story? Consructive criticism please. FLAMES ACCEPTED. PLS REVIEW!**_

-Poseidon500


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

The New kids' arrived at the house about an hour ago… They were siblings I think. The boy who I think was about 14 years old's Name was Carter… He had dark skin with dark curly hair and brown eyes and had an American accent… The other one looked like she was about 13 or 12 years old. Her name was Sadie Kane. She had light skin; caramel colored hair with blue eyes and was as tall as Carter…. I felt my locket heating up… "Hey Nina? I need some help" Amber shouted from our room. "I'll be right back" I whispered to Fabian who was sitting next to me on the couch watching a movie. And with that I ran to my room. "Yep. What is it?" "I need some help… Which should I wear The Pink top with the white pants or The Blue dress with white heels?" I should have known Another 'Fashion' emergency by Amber.

Sadie's POV

"Well they seem nice" I said to Carter who was laying on his bed . "Yeah but we still need to train the one's with the blood of a Pharaoh." "Right… well I'm gonna go see my new roommates" "bye" and with that I left for My room.

A/N : Sorry its short butttttt I promise you a longer chapter tomorrow…. And this is my first storyyyy I've posted on FanFic so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV  
>"Hey Guys" Sadie said to me and Amber. "Hey" we both said at the same time. And then I felt the same thing on my locket that happened a while ago. "Sibuna meeting" I whispered to Amber and she nodded as we made sure Sadie didn't hear me. We ran out of our room and went to look for Patricia, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie. "What's wrong?" Patricia asked "When we first met Sadie and Carter, my locket started heating up or something then just a while ago when Sadie entered the room the same thing happened" I said kind of confused.<p>

Hey guys sorry for the delay and for making it short :) Plus I'm kindda having an Authors Block ;( I need your help with some ideas  
>Please! (Puppy dog eyes) Again sorry for the delay and for it being shortttt and Can you PLEASEEEE give me some ideas?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

12:33

This Chapter is dedicated to Poseidon500 for the ideas :)

Thank you so muchhh :)

* * *

><p><span>No one's POV<span>

So this happened for a week and the Sibuna Kids still couldn't figure out what was happening with Nina & the Locket. Sadie & Carter fitted in the house.

Fabian's POV

So I was just walking past Carter's room. And I heard him and Sadie talking about finding some other kids with the blood of the pharaohs… Weird. I should probably find Nina & Amber. I quickly ran up the stairs to their room and knocked on their door. "Hey Fabes" Nina said while opening the door. "Hey Nins" I entered the room and told them everything I heard. "Ok that is just creepy" Amber said. "Totally" Nina whispered. "Something tells me It's gonna be like last semester" Just then Sadie entered the room. "We'll talk about this tomorrow" "Bye" Amber & Nina said. I just waved and left the room.

Nina's POV

Fabian left and we changed. I wore some Striped Red & White Superman Pajamas with pink slippers, Amber wore a Pink tank top that said "Keep Smiling", Some Gray Shorts and some pink slippers & Sadie wore some light yellow Pajamas that said "Fun In The Sun" and some Blue cookie monster slippers **(A/N:Outfits on my profile)**. We brushed our teeth and went to sleep, as it was already 10 pm. The Next Day Was Tuesday. We woke up and changed into our uniforms. I was the first one to go down as well as Fabian & Amber. "Hey Guys" Fabian said "Hey Fabes. So about last night, what are we gonna do about it?" "It's like Last semester all over again" Amber whined. "Well we obviously have to find out. Today. Attic. After. Lights. Out. Sibuna" I whispered while covering my right eye and them doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay So apparently I haven't been on for a while and I have an explanation. Well I had exams and Author's Block well lucky for you it has gone away & MY EXAMS ARE OVER so I might be posting often :) And I Am truly sorry.. Read & Review & a million thanks to Poseidon500 for the ideas :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY big apologies! I know I haven't been on so I set up days for when I'm gonna update… I'm now updating on Fridays and Wednesdays and I need reviews… :)**

**DEDICATIONS:**  
><strong>Poseidon500, Izzi08, Snowflake13300 and ArtemisRide<strong>

**Answers to your questions.**

**ArtemisRide: I will try to make them longer I promise you**

**Izzi08: That would be great :)**

**Snowflake13300: He will come in the story at a point you just have to wait. And In this chappy he's mentioned by Sadie.**

**Poseidon500: I'm Glad you like it :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Sadie's POV<span>

Okay these kids are weird... but I wonder why they named this house after the most amazing, incredibly hot - never mind I'm just getting carried away… It's now Sunday the last day of the week ugh… I just needed to talk to Carter and ask him when we were going to look for the other kids with the blood of the pharaohs... I went to the loo to take a shower. When I entered the room again, I saw a locket that looked like the eye of Horus. Strange. I changed into a turquoise top; a pair of Khaki pants and my combat boots and tied my hair into a ponytail (Outfit in my profile) … Nina and Amber then came back into the room to change. I just grabbed my bubblegum and went downstairs to Fabian, Mick and Carter's room… The boys left the room so it was just Carter and I. "Hey Carter?" "Yea?" "While I was changing, I saw something really strange on Nina's bed. An Eye of Horus Locket" "Maybe you should ask her about it" "Okay" Then we left the room to go eat breakfast.

Amber's POV

Well what should I wear today? I asked myself. Nina changed into a blue shirt that had a British Flag in the middle; some light blue jeans; a pair of black gladiator sandals and a pair of golden earrings and then helped me choose what to wear. I wore a strapless pink shirt; blue jean shorts; a golden locket; shiny pink nail polish and a pair of beige ballerina flats (outfits in profile) and went to eat breakfast. Patricia was wearing a Black shirt with a Golden chain; Black skinny pants; Black Dr Martens; a pair of Silver skull earrings and a Black ring that said 'HELL'. After breakfast we left for town. When I say 'we' I mean Fabian, Nina, Patricia and I. "What do you think they meant by 'kids with the blood of the pharaohs'?" I asked Nina & Fabian. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked me "Well Fabian overheard Sadie & Carter talking last night about finding the kids with the blood of the pharaohs" Nina explained to her "Oh okay" "How about we go to the attic tonight after lights out?" "No no no no anything but going to that creepy place" I complained "For Peter's sake Amber deal with it" Patricia hissed at me "Fine" I gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>So for this story I don't write it on a book like I usually do with my other stories that I write with my friends. That's why It takes me a long time to write each chapter cause I have to think and then write and then erase then write something else so I hope to get 11 reviews and If I get It earlier… Then you are lucky to have 3 chapters this week. Its 12:53 am almost 1 and I have shitty school tomorrow and I'm out of ideas so hopefully by tomorrow I'll have more and write them in a book instead of writing them and then out of ideas :) Make Me Happy and keep on smiling :) - Arantxa<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm sooooooo sorry but I had exams and I was super busy and I really wanted to update but I didn't have the time so this one's for you.**

**Answers:**

**Snowflake13300: Don't worry. That will not happen again as it wasn't quite fair to what is supposed to happen in the chapter. I didn't like it like that so I wont do it again.**

**MythoBoy: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I will try to make them longer and I will try to update faster. I couldn't really update as I was super busy so I hope you like this chapter!**

**Philosophyluver: Aw thanks so much! And sorry he did not appear in front of Victor but I hope you like it!**

**ArtemisRide: Hahaha so this chapter contains what every one wants me to put in the story and maybe not like what you said it might be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR KANE CHRONICLES… but I wish I owned Brad Kavanagh.**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

We got back to the house around 7-ish and went to our rooms. While I was keeping my stuff in my room, Sadie came and talked to me. It was kinda weird. "Hey Nina?" "Yea?" "I want to ask you something" "Sure. Shoot" "Well while I was changing earlier today, I saw a locket on your bed. Like the eye of Horus. -" "Wait… How do you know it's the eye of Horus?" I asked her suspiciously "Umm I just know" She responded innocently. "So you were saying." "Where did you get it?" "Uh a friend gave it to me." I responded. Luckily, before she could ask more questions, we were called down for supper. I sat in my usual seat next to Fabian & Amber. Oh Gee Spaghetti & meatballs for today. Which means another food fight by Alfie & Jerome. "We still on for tonight?" I whispered to Fabian. "Yeah" he whispered back when spaghetti hit us. "Alfie!" I screamed at him when he threw a meatball at me. I took a handful of spaghetti and threw it at him. And that started another food fight. I finished up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and went back to my room. I texted Fabian for a while and kept my phone and pretended to be asleep so did Patricia. It was 11 and Sadie was already asleep. Patricia and I sneaked out and met Amber & Fabian. "Hey Fabes" "Hey Nins" I unlocked the attic door and walked up the steps. I was about to go to the panel when I tripped over a few boxes and fell on my butt. "Ow" I said as I got up. I saw something inside a box. It was a few other cylinders similar to the ones we found before. And then I saw a necklace in form of a cat. "Hey guys look!" I whispered to them to come over. "That's Bast" Fabian whispered. "The cat goddess"

Sadie's POV

I woke up and saw that Amber and Nina's bed was empty. Weird. These kids are weird. I snuck off to Patricia's room and saw that her bed was also empty. Well maybe they went to the boys' room. I went back to Amber, Nina and my room and lied in bed and waited for them to come back. But I fell asleep. The next morning I got up and went down for breakfast. "Hey guys," I said as I sat down at the table. They waved and continued to eat their breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, the doorbell rang; I got up from my seat and said, "I'll get it!" they just nodded and continued eating. I walked to the door and opened it to see who it was. "Anubis!" I squealed and gave him a hug. "Hi Sadie" he said with a smile. Then the guys walked in. "Carter" he said as he saw him. "Hey" Carter waved. "Anubis this is Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Jerome and Alfie" He nodded as I introduced them to him. "Guys this is Anubis" They nodded as I saw them sharing weird looks among each other except for Mara and Mick. We talked for a bit until we had to go to school. "Well we don't wanna be late do we?" I said. "Nope" Nina said as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the door with Fabian. The guys started to leave the common room and walking out. "So what brings you here?" I asked Anubis. "Well I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days or weeks" I nodded. "No loitering around the common room! Don't you have to go to school?" Victor yelled from the stairs. We quickly shook our heads. "Now go! We don't want to have detention now do we?" He yelled again as we left the house. Gosh why is he so… mean?

Fabian's POV

"Well that was awkward," I said to Nina. "Totally. I knew they were hiding something or they were some how part of this… Egyptian stuff." She replied. "What do you think is going to happen next?" she shrugged. "How about we go to the cellar tonight?" I nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen again? What will happen in the cellar? Well Maybe I will update tomorrow or after tomorrow. BYE!<strong>


End file.
